darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
International Hunter Federation
The International Hunter Federation is an organization that trains "Hunters", with the goal of destroying all Contractors. Overview The IHF is controlled by a group of non-Hunter administrators, who distinguish themselves from the actual Hunters by using the term Hunter Project only to refer to the three units of Hunters and their associated employees, while referring to themselves as part of the "parent group", the International Hunter Federation, though it would be more accurate to refer to them simply as the higher-ups of the Hunter Project. The International Hunter Federation is officially privately run, but with funding and support from countries and non-administrative political parties in many countries. The IHF, as they are commonly called, refers to countries in several categories: Hostile, for those who openly oppose the IHF; Disagreeable, for those who have no official opposing stance to the IHF, but are known to be against them; Obdurate, for those who are not against the IHF but do not condone their murders in their own countries; Innocent, for those who simply turn a blind eye to IHF operations in their country, while secretly condoning them; Agreeable, for those who allow IHF operations; Allies, for those who have official policy regarding the IHF, making them a government-supported agency; and Tributary, those who are either essentially under the power of the IHF. However, even in the countries in the Disagreeable category, there are some supporters, including, in many cases political parties, though this is less common in the Hostile category. The IHF has no official headquarters, but commonly use the Hunter Project headquarters, located on the island of French Southern, as their base of operations. It is controlled by the IHF High Council, a board of sorts, with the president and founder being Sigismund Vollhardt. Projects The IHF refers to each of its endeavors, both the mission and the division in charge of that mission, as projects. The most major by far, and believed by many people to be the only project, as well as the only one with significant information known as of yet, is the Hunter Project. Hunter Project The Hunter Project is composed of specially trained people, many of them Contractors themselves who have been lead to believe, like a large portion of the world, that only Contractors not affiliated with governments or the IHF are the target of the Hunter Project. Others are non-Contractors trained specially to fight Contractors, using such methods as avoiding being gripped by the opponent, and striking from an unexpected spot. They are trained in French Southern, by other Hunters and specialized trainers, and, after passing training and a brief rookie stage, are organized into one of three units, with no specialization between units. Each unit has a commander, but beyond that organization is left up to the unit and its commander, and the units are simply referred to by their commander's name. Currently, the only known commander is Jōshō. Ten Islands Project Seen in a list of projects, but nothing is known about it. Skullgem Project Seen in a list of projects, but nothing is known about it.